hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
I'm In Love With a Monster
I'm In Love With a Monster is a song created by Fifth Harmony for Hotel Transylvania 2. It also feautures characters from the film. In the film It is heard at the beginning during Jonathan and Mavis' wedding and again at the finale during Dennis' birthday party. The song is also heard again briefly in the start of the third movie. Lyrics [Lauren:] Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold He's trying it on, yeah, he's taking me out Say what you want but I won't ever be told Cause I'm in love with a monster [Camila:] Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time No, I don't really care for the same conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster [Normani (Ally) Lauren:] I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love with a monster [Dinah:] Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace We breaking rules like we changing the game [Normani (Ally):] He's trying it on, and he's taking me out Say what you want but I won't ever be told I'm in love (with a monster) [Ally:] My daddy told me, I should have better taste But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face No, I don't really care for the lame conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster [Normani (Ally) Lauren:] I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster I'm in love with a monster (Hey) [Lauren:] Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it [Camila:] Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey [Normani (Camila) Dinah:] You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby) You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby) You make me crazy, but I love it You make me crazy baby, but I love it I'm in love with a monster [Dinah & Normani (Ally) Lauren:] Everybody now Did you know (Did you know) Did you know (Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah) Did you know (Did you know) Did you know (Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (yeah) I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster [Ally (Camila) Dinah & Normani:] (I'm in love) I'm in love with a monster Are you in love with a monster? I'll never find another monster I wanna know, I wanna know I'm in love with a monster Hit me, hit me, hit me 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Videos English Instrumental Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Songs